


Secrets Out

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Drama, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades has been in a secret relationship with one of his teammates and when another teammate finds out about the relationship things turn sour between the once well assembled rescue team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Out

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.**
> 
> [Prompt request](http://roflcopterbot.tumblr.com/post/63177884863): Blades' reaction/response to Heatwave's negative reaction to Chase's relationship with Blades. Rating any, characters, Blades, Heatwave & anyone else.

Blades had just came back in from the east side after completing his tedious assignment for the day delivering construction supplies via air support to the bridge needing repairs to Wayward Island. He was tired as was Dani and neither wanted any confrontation for the night not that they ever really did, but tonight most especially and what to their surprise when Chase and Heatwave we're at it in a rather situation.

Dani stopped and waved to Blades down to level with her so she could whisper into his audio without being heard. "Blades do have any idea what in the world could they be arguing about? Chase never gets confrontational with Heatwave." Which to her was concerning when she heard or worse saw for herself the two arguing with one another and quite adamantly at that.

Only able to shake his head in confusion Blades rose and dropped his servos by his sides. "No idea, but we should probably leave." Ready to turn on his heal and exit with his partner before he was noticed by the two arguing. It gave him that unsettling feeling when their optics landed on him, he could feel it before he turned his helm over his shoulder to look back to confirm the sinking feeling welling at the bottom of his tank.

"You." Heatwave pointed at Blades with one word saying a lot more than just being an informal address to Blades' persons.

"Leave him out of this." Chase snapped at Heatwave getting between the two making sure Heatwave could proceed no further.

"Why should I? You both know it's against protocol and should act like it."

Blades looked down at Dani, then over to Chase, and Heatwave confused as to what he was involved in and what in the world could have their token leader so upset with them. "What is it Heatwave?" He stepped up feeling rather vulnerable for whatever reason and felt rather undressed emotionally the second he entered this evident in his insecure stance as fidgeted with his digits in his servos.

Chase was having none of this and stood his ground. "What we do in private is really none of your business Heatwave."

Rather than leaving this to the Bots Dani decided to stay put feeling empathetic to her partner who look liked he was about to get ganged up on for probably some sort of misunderstanding unaware of the bombshell of an argument about to brake loose.

"How long have you to been together?" Heatwave didn't waste any time. "When I tell Optimus-..." Heatwave let the weight of his sentence go on, disgusted by his teammates.

"Come again?" Blades literally felt like he walked into the room only to get bludgeoned over the back of his head only instead of with an object with words. 'He knows? Great, oh great he knows, well now Dani knows and anyone else in this room. Terrific...' "Fan-fragging-tastic, listen I" Before Blades could get much else out Heatwave scoffed. "Well do you mind? Listen here, might not be your cube of energon, but you were perfectly fine the whole time you didn't know. So big deal, I don't see what the the problem is."

Dani crossed her arms and nodded beside her bot as his support ready to speak up at any moment.

Heatwave could not legitimately understand them. Disgust aside it was not only the choice that bothered him, but how they didn't see how it would get in the way of professionalism. "The problem is it'll get in the way of our job protecting people. That's the problem."

"Maybe yours, but it hasn't gotten in ours." Blades slapped back his words with all the frustration he could muster which considering the situation wasn't very hard at all.

"It's against regulation, I figured if anyone would have understood that it would have been Chase, but I was **clearly**  wrong and if it were anyone else on the team you know you'd be giving the same lecture and don't you dare say otherwise you fragging rule pushing-" Heatwave stood mouth agape staring down at the person who dared to interrupt him.

"Enough," Dani stopped him surprising all of them when she spoke out. "Alright, so it's against the rules, but who's upholding those rules anyway. I mean last I heard you guys were stranded here as in no HQ to report back to."

Heatwave couldn't take being spoken to by a human of all the things on the matter and took his leave.

"Wrong thing to say?" Dani was surprised he didn't snap back and just left she wouldn't call that a win.

Blades sighed, "no, well maybe a little".

Dani pulled out her phone and texted her brother to give him a heads up and to ask to talk to him later while addressing the bots. "Should we go after him?"

"No." Chase replied tersely.

The night unraveled leaving them all to feel a little lost for words. Dani stuck by Blades and occasionally checked on Chase who left to be alone. Boulder was brought up to speed by Blades and sympathized with the situation not holding anything negative against his teammates, but saddened by it all. He understood where both sides were coming from and could see the long days that were destine for the weeks to come. While Boulder was brought up to speed Dani spoke to Graham and Kade making sure to leave Cody well out of this and grateful he had been at a friends house when the house of cards came crashing down. While Kade and Graham had their varied reactions regardless of their likes or dislikes they did respect the bots and Kade even made a point that he would talk some reason into Heatwave. Taking them all by surprise really, though they all agreed that ganging up on anyone was most likely going to result in a bigger argument and to avoid starting any confrontation. Little by little things began to settle down and it all blurred into a distant memory. While it was never resolved, it was never questioned or brought up again.


End file.
